Becoming Lovers
by NiennaAngel
Summary: HiroxClaude Claude's going to meet his boyfriend and show his love Odd pairing


Here's my new oneshot inspired by Elemental Gypsy's newest oneshot "Behind Closed Doors." If you haven't read it I encourage you to do so. Read and Review Please!

* * *

Claude walked through the streets of Tokyo looking for the restaurant where he was supposed to meet his boyfriend for a late dinner. They had been dating for a just over a year, but Claude had found himself falling in love with the older man within several weeks of dating. No one really knew that they were dating. Their teams knew, but other than that they kept it quiet. They didn't want the press to get a hold of the news and come up with numerous rumors about their relationship including why they were dating. Claude had been drilled by his teammates about why exactly he had chosen to date someone so much older. The truth was, that Claude hadn't even considered their ages when he agreed to go out on their first date. Once his teammates realized that they were serious about one another they backed off. Claude found himself standing in front of what appeared to be the proper restaurant, but he had no idea how to read or speak Japanese so he was at a loss. Then he spotted his boyfriend sitting at a table sipping from his drink. Claude smiled and walked over to his boyfriend. "Hey! It took me forever to find this place."

His boyfriend chuckled and motioned for him to have a seat. Claude sat down opposite his boyfriend and smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but I ordered for you. It should be here any minute now."

"I don't mind at all. I wouldn't have been able to understand the menu or the waitress anyway. I should look into learning at least basic Japanese." Claude smiled widely as his boyfriend chuckled.

"You don't need to learn Japanese love. You've got me to translate for you." Claude rolled his eyes at the elder's suggestion. The waitress came over and placed two plates of food in front of them and left after speaking briefly with the elder.

Claude sighed and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "That's why I need to learn basic Japanese. I have no idea what either of you just said. As far as I know you two could have been flirting up a storm."

"Claude, you know I have eyes for no one but you. You're the only person on the face of the planet capable of catching my eye. I love you."

Claude blushed and glared at his partner. "Hiro!"

"Don't you love me Claude?" Hiro pressed.

"Of course I love you, but I thought we were going to play it cool in public. You were the one who pointed out that the press would be all over us should they find out. I don't want them to start badmouthing you just because I'm a few years younger than you are. It's not right." Hiro smiled at his younger boyfriend.

"We will take it easy when in public, but that doesn't mean I can't tell you I love you every now and then." Claude sighed and gave up on the argument in favor of enjoying a quiet meal with the love of his life.

Hiro was driving back towards the hotel the Battalion was staying in with Claude relaxing in the passenger seat. "You okay over there? You're being awfully quiet."

Claude sighed as he smiled. "I'm fine. Just thinking about how wonderful this evening has been."

Hiro reached over, picked up Claude's hand and pressed his lips against his younger boyfriend's fingertips. He linked their fingers together as he split his attention between the road and Claude. "Do you want to stay at my place tonight or would you rather stay at the hotel?"

"Hiro?" Claude looked over at his treasured boyfriend curiously. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Hiro laughed as he gently squeezed Claude's hand. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. You could just spend the night. It's up to you if we take our relationship any further. I'm not going to lie and say I don't want to make love to you, but I won't pressure you. If you're not ready or aren't sure then we won't."

Claude smiled as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Hiro's cheek. "How about we just see where the evening takes us? I don't want to plan out our first time, but I want you to know that I won't push you away if you do make a move. I love you Hiro." Hiro looked over and smiled gently at him.

"I love you too. So my place then?" Claude nodded his head in agreement. Hiro changed direction and started towards his apartment. They drove in silence keeping their hands linked the entire way.

Hiro opened the door to his apartment, but didn't turn on the lights. He guided Claude back to the bedroom without managing to trip over or run into anything. Once in the bedroom Hiro turned on a bedside lamp to allow some light into the dark room. Claude took a quick look around, but wasn't really interested in the apartment's décor. He was more interested in changing the status of his relationship from being boyfriends to lovers. He knew that they both wanted it and he knew they were both ready for it. It was now just a matter of taking that next step. He walked over to Hiro and wrapped his arms around the elder's neck. "I love you. I really do."

Hiro's arms wound gently around Claude's waist. "You're sure about this? We don't have to. I don't want to rush you."

"We've been dating for over a year now Hiro. I know that this is what I want. This isn't something I'm not sure about or going to regret. I love you and I want to be with you completely." Hiro pressed their lips together before gently lying him down on the bed.

Hiro pulled Claude close as he gently traced random patterns on his younger lover's back. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel wonderful. I've never been happier in my life." Claude snuggled further into Hiro's chest with a contented sigh.

Hiro gently massaged Claude's lower back as he whispered softly. "Go to sleep lover. You'll need your rest for the day I have planned for tomorrow." Claude chuckled softly as he nodded. He slowly drifted off to sleep wrapped up safely in his lover's arms.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! HiroxClaude is cute! Or at least I think it's cute. Let me know what you think! Oh, and I apologize for any error since I wrote this and published it without really proofing it since it's almost midnight. XD I'll probably repost tomorrow or Sunday if there's a lot of errors.


End file.
